Cross-cultural studies by the Principal Investigator in the Comparative psychology of aging have indicated that younger men differ from older men in terms of motives, attitudes and cognitions, and that these inter-cohort differences are fairly standard across the range of disparate U.S. Middle-Class, Amerindian, Meso-American and Levantine cultures thus far studied. Such trans-cultural consistency suggest intrinsic, "species" influences on the psychology of the middle-aged and aging male in any society. The Developmental hypothesis emerging from these results has been further tested through a Time re-study of the original samples of traditional Navajo and Galilean Druze. The hypothesis that intra-subject differences in TAT and interview measures over time would be consistent with Navajo and Druze inter-cohort differences first observed at time has been borne out: for Individual Navajo and Druze the rate of individual change, away from active and towards more regressive ego postures appears to accelerate with increasing age. Furthermore, in both Navajo and Galilean cases there is a strong suggestion that measures of passivity developed from time data predict the onset of death or lethal illness by time. Time data has also been gathered from a panel of Golan Druze subjects. It is hypothesized that, for them, as with the Navajo and Galilean subjects, the longitudinal data should replicate the age differences first noted in the cross-sectional data gathered in 1969 from this group. The proposal is to interview the Golan Druze subjects around issues that developed age-discriminant data at times; and to administer aging those TAT cards which developed significant age X theme distributions at that time. Positive results based on cross-cultural as well as longitudinal studies within cultures would be fairly decisive in supporting the hypothesis of a developmental "species" contribution to the psychology of aging.